


I Just Wanna Lay in My Bed

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Because I think we all need some, Bucky is a bad influence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve doesn't actually mind at all, Straight up shameless fluff, cuddles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “We can still start the day with a workout, love,” Bucky smirks, nipping at Steve’s jawline, his hands inching toward Steve’s perfect backside. “And what I have in mind is way more fun than squats and lifting.”In which Bucky attempts to convince his boyfriend to be lazy and stay in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't think it's any secret that I've been in a bit of a rut because of time constraints and stress. I have been working on my WIPs and I'm hoping to get some updates up this weekend. But I think it's been a really hard week for a lot of people, and this lil ball of fluff just sort of flew out of me today, so. I hope it brightens up your day a bit :)

“What if,” Bucky whispers, his voice still thick with sleep as Steve shifts in his arms, “You and I just stayed in bed all day instead of doing the errands we were planning on running?”

Steve rolls onto his side, smiling as he runs gentle fingers through Bucky’s long, dark hair. Bucky hums, tightening his grip on the blond, and Steve laughs as Bucky’s fingers dig into his sides. 

“Tickles, you jerk,” Steve shoves Bucky gently until he loosens his grip. “Besides, I’m hungry.”

“So, I’ll make us breakfast, and we can bring it back to bed with us,” Bucky replies, trailing lazy, open-mouthed kisses along Steve’s neck. Steve sighs, and Bucky likes the way his boyfriend shivers as his tongue darts out to taste the skin. “Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon. Whatever you want, baby. I feel like spoilin’ you and bein’ layabouts today.”

“We were gonna start the day with a workout and a healthy breakfast,” Steve counters, pushing against Bucky’s chest, but the brunet knows the protest is all for show as Steve shakes with just-contained laughter. 

“We can still start the day with a workout, love,” Bucky smirks, nipping at Steve’s jawline, his hands inching toward Steve’s perfect backside. “And what I have in mind is _way_ more fun than squats and lifting.”

“You’re a terrible influence you know,” Steve accuses, his voice soft and breathy, but the smile on his face is as bright as the morning sun beyond their curtains. Steve shifts closer, arms winding their way around Bucky as they begin to move against one another, slow and steady. 

“Mhmm,” Bucky murmurs as his teeth tug at Steve’s earlobe, and he savors the low whimper that draws from his boyfriend. “And you love it, don’t you, doll?”

“I might,” Steve quips, lips curling into a delicious smirk when Bucky pulls back to look at him. Bucky laughs, a hand coming up to cradle the back of Steve’s head as he rests his forehead against Steve’s. 

“You’re a punk, Rogers,” Bucky sighs, lips a hair’s breadth away from Steve’s. He can feel Steve’s body thrumming beside him, can sense the anticipation coiling between them, warm and familiar. 

“And you’re a jerk Barnes,” Steve breathes as his fingers skim the skin of Bucky’s back. Bucky can’t suppress a shudder as Steve smiles against his lips, “Now shuddup and kiss me or I’ll make you drop and gimme twenty.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that, now can I?” Bucky giggles as he captures Steve’s mouth with own, catching Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking gently. Steve exhales a soft sound as his arms tighten around Bucky, pulling him even closer. The kisses they trade are languid and easy, and Bucky can’tthink of anywhere else he’d rather be than in this moment with Steve. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
